User talk:Teatoper
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the WWE Monday Night RAW page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dean27 (Talk) 21:09, 24 November 2012 Adding images *Please don't add gallery columns="3" orientation="landscape" to gallery's, just use the normal gallery format... cheers Dean27 (talk) 19:09, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Admin notice *Please see the following forum notice Click here. Dean27 (talk) 19:43, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Raw Images *Are you going to put them images onto this weeks Raw page? Dean27 (talk) 19:37, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Survivor Series 2013 images Thanks for putting those up, I've been neglecting to do so and I'm glad somebody got them up. Good up the good work! - Wagnike2 (talk) 04:05, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Adding tabs * When doing the tabs, please make sure to put them on all the pages, not just the main one. Thanks. - Dean27 (talk) 08:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC) :*Please can you see the above message, your still only putting the new tabs on the main page not on images, event history or toys... also remove the old Navbutton tag. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 11:53, January 14, 2014 (UTC) :Can you NOT put the new tabs on any more pages!! Dean27 (talk) 18:05, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Important editing tips *Hi, please see Editing Tips on helpful tips and rules on editing on this Wikia. Cheers. Dean27 (talk) 09:53, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Infobox images *Hi, if you're going to change images on infobox's to the correct image can you please change them all not just 1 or 2!! Thank you. Dean27 (talk) 20:03, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :*No problem, might take some time though. --Teatoper (talk) 20:31, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :*Which years do you think used that logo? Obvs 1999 which other year (s)? Also you need to reply on my talk page or I won't know you've replied to me. Dean27 (talk) 21:38, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Blog Check out my latest blog! CEDJunior (talk) 03:01, December 29, 2016 (UTC) The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) Hey Teatoper is VanAguilar, they forgot to missing the first reign championship won the WWE Smackdown Tag Team Championship at Smackdown, so please fix this typing word thanks. Wagnike2 (talk) 11:35, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :* Thanks for fixing those profile pages of those wrestlers that got changed earlier. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:42, May 25, 2017 (UTC) :* Yep, thanks for pointing those out. - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:16, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Garza Jr. When did Garza Jr. sign with WWE? Do you have a link to where it was reported? As in do you have a source? --Latin915 (talk) 01:04, July 5, 2018 (UTC) *Yea Wikipedia is very inaccurate. I usually don't add anyone on to a current roster unless it has been officially announced either by the promotion or the wrestler themselves. It has been reported by various wrestling sites that Garza Jr. has spent time training at the WWE Performance Center but no official announcement has been made that he has signed. Be careful with Wikipedia, I wouldn't use it as an actual source. So lets leave it like that for now but if nothing official is announced then eventually we can change it. **Also you do a great job of working on the Raw and Smackdown results but User:Wonderwoman2000 has been making unnecessary changes to the results. Can you please keep an eye out for when that user makes edits?--Latin915 (talk) 02:48, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Result pages Sounds good. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 03:46, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Discord Hi so far nothing new on Garza Jr. yet but in other neez we have a new chat room on Discord where we talk about wrestling & this wikia. If you are interested in joining let me know and I'll send you an invite. --Latin915 (talk) 23:52, August 8, 2018 (UTC) *It is pretty cool, we have had it going for about 10 days now and we discuss wrestling and ideas for this wikia. Here's an invite for you: https://discord.gg/uQUY3Z7. It should take you straight to our Discord. Browse around, get to know it and jump in on chats when you want. If the link doesn't work, let me know and I'll send you another one. --Latin915 (talk) 02:01, August 10, 2018 (UTC) Garza jr. update *Garza Jr. revealed on his facebook page that he is out with an injury for 4 to 6 months. I guess he never made it to WWE. Garza jr. facebook post --Latin915 (talk) 05:53, August 15, 2018 (UTC) :*Thank you for pointing out those 2 errors. I will fix them today. --Latin915 (talk) 19:07, August 29, 2018 (UTC) Raw page *Why have you deleted things from today's Raw page???? Dean27 (talk) 04:10, September 11, 2018 (UTC) :*OK, no probs. Dean27 (talk) 04:24, September 11, 2018 (UTC) ---- Thank you for working on that September house show. We need help working on house shows so whenever you can work some that would be great --Latin915 (talk) 19:26, September 19, 2018 (UTC) *Helping with linking would be a huge help. Especially on house shows. You can find more that need linking here. Like look for house shows in September 2018, I know theres some that need it. Thanks again! --Latin915 (talk) 19:06, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Raw and Smackdown results When adding results to Raw and Smackdown be careful with linking. For example, if you write Elias then you get a different wrestler than Elias of WWE. So Instead write Elias The same applies when linking Sin Cara as there are two wresters who have been Sin Cara. Carístico (the first) and Hunico (current Sin Cara). If you happen to know of pages where these linking errors happened please go back and edit them. Thank you sir. --Latin915 (talk) 02:50, October 3, 2018 (UTC) *Sounds good. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 21:48, October 3, 2018 (UTC) Super show-down Thanks for spotting that extra super show-down page. --Latin915 (talk) 01:14, October 9, 2018 (UTC) NXT UK tapings Thank you for noticing that. I will get with the other admins on that to get it corrected. Thanks again!--Latin915 (talk) 06:07, November 5, 2018 (UTC) ---- Thats a subject for User:Dean27 as he sets up the NXT UK pages. Can you message him on his talk page? --Latin915 (talk) 18:03, November 15, 2018 (UTC) * Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 22:16, November 15, 2018 (UTC) NXT UK Airings Update So right now WWE is airing multiple NXT UK episodes a week but eventually it will be one episode a week. Here is why from Mike Johnson of pwinsider.com: "WWE had filmed a number of episodes in advance while they were trying to hammer out a local TV deal. Since that didn't happen and they ended up placing the series on their own Network, they are trying to catch up to "real time" so the episodes are taped and aired quicker. In time, they will get caught up and air an episode a week." --Latin915 (talk) 07:17, November 16, 2018 (UTC) Tribute to the Troops images Don't forget about those Tribute to the Troops images you uploaded cause right now they are unused photos. Thanks --Latin915 (talk) 04:00, December 21, 2018 (UTC) *Thats cool. I just dont want the images to be deleted by mistake. Unused images get deleted after awhile. --Latin915 (talk) 09:53, December 21, 2018 (UTC) Hideo Itami Need an official announcement before editing his page. Remember we went thru this with Garza jr.--Latin915 (talk) 17:17, January 30, 2019 (UTC) ---- The images you uploaded need categories. --Latin915 (talk) 20:30, February 7, 2019 (UTC) *Ok sounds good. --Latin915 (talk) 21:39, February 7, 2019 (UTC) Adam Rose Hasn't officially retired yet, he still has indie commitments that he is finishing out first. - Wagnike2 (talk) 01:55, March 19, 2019 (UTC) ---- Don't undo my edits. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 17:02, April 9, 2019 (UTC) ***You didnt make a mistake. It happens. Do me a favor and edit the champion histories for the other wwe titles that have changed: WWE Cruiserweight Championship (2016-present)/Champion history, WWE Raw Tag Team Championship/Champion history ---- Nevermind they are done already.--Latin915 (talk) 17:22, April 9, 2019 (UTC) WWE Champion history pages I usually dont touch these pages cause I know other users will. After a couple days I thought no one was gonna get to it. I think I'll go back to that. So if you could be one of the users to keep these pages up to date that would be a great help to the wiki. Thanks.--Latin915 (talk) 17:30, April 9, 2019 (UTC) *Ok cool --Latin915 (talk) 17:57, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Images Remember to put categories on images. --Latin915 (talk) 14:27, April 20, 2019 (UTC) *Ok cool.--Latin915 (talk) 02:55, April 21, 2019 (UTC) WWE Stomping Grounds Hi you did a good job creating the NXT TakeOver: XXV page. We do not have a page for WWE Stomping Grounds 2019 yet so it would be a big help if you created it. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 06:40, June 7, 2019 (UTC) *One of the other admins just added a page for Stomping Grounds but if theres any other pages you see we need feel free to add it. Thanks--Latin915 (talk) 18:03, June 8, 2019 (UTC) ---- Cool. Just make sure if you add an upcoming event to go back and add the results once the event happens. Add a cagematch.net link with the results too. --Latin915 (talk) 23:09, June 8, 2019 (UTC) *Sounds good. --Latin915 (talk) 01:13, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Boxing wiki You should apply to be the admin of Boxing wiki. I think you would be good for it. --Latin915 (talk) 05:14, July 10, 2019 (UTC) *I dont think I have the time to be admin of another wiki. So I think you should consider it. If you decide you want to do it here is the link where you can apply. Read it carefully and follow the instructions. --Latin915 (talk) 08:42, July 10, 2019 (UTC) https://community.fandom.com/wiki/Adoption%3ARequests August 12, 2019 Monday Night RAW results Why did you remove my edits?--Latin915 (talk) 17:26, August 13, 2019 (UTC) *Ok cool.--Latin915 (talk) 17:56, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Jose Estrada Thanks for letting me know. In that case for whenever you want the link to go to Jose Estrada Sr. you would need to put Jose Estrada. I fixed the debut date for Jose Estrada Jr. --Latin915 (talk) 05:19, October 11, 2019 (UTC) NWA Powerrr Thank you for adding NWA Powerrr shows. That helps a lot. Thank you. --Latin915 (talk) 21:01, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Billy Silverman Good job finding that this referee page has the wrong image. Hopefully we can find a correct one.--Latin915 (talk) 18:38, November 26, 2019 (UTC) *What you can do is when you find the correct image just upload a new version of that incorrect one. saves you time.--Latin915 (talk) 19:12, November 26, 2019 (UTC) *Yea I am the same way. I am very picky about images.--Latin915 (talk) 19:26, November 26, 2019 (UTC) ---- Ok I'll fix it. Thanks. --Latin915 (talk) 23:05, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Images Remember everything needs a category, including images. Thanks *https://prowrestling.fandom.com/wiki/File:Vengeance_01_000.jpeg?diff=1635693&oldid=1635690 --Latin915 (talk) 01:05, February 3, 2020 (UTC) *Ok they have been deleted. --Latin915 (talk) 02:34, February 3, 2020 (UTC)